Even Teachers Need Love
by TitanPandora
Summary: Not continuing! If you would like to make a sequel just give credit to me.
1. The Meet

Ludwig Beilschmidt was one of those people you would call. Homophobic. He god hated just the sight of gay people but that will all change so don't worry. Ludwig was walking through the hall just in his thoughts. His brother Gilbert Beilschmidt had asked him today since he literally was 23 year old and had even been on a date with any gender of what was his type. It was hard to say but he wanted someone to protect. Someone small and weak but was good hearted. Sweet thin lips and was a great cook. That was until the German was ripped out his thoughts by slamming into a body well hard.

"Ahhh aiutarmi!" The person screamed in Italian falling to the floor. The German took some Italian in high school but only knew a couple words. He was guessing the person said help me but he wasn't sure until he saw the person waving a bright white sheet of paper and crying.

"Oh god I'm sorry." Ludwig panicked helping the person up. Well if you ask him his mind screamed really loudly. Like ear drumming scream. This man was absolutely beautiful! And why was he calling a _man _beautiful. "No I wasn't looking." The man frowned rubbing the wet tears away with a small smile. "I thought you were that French guy following me around." He finished as Ludwig rolled his eyes knowing how Francis was attached to cute guys like magnet.

"Don't worry Francis won't hurt you. But whats your name?" Ludwig asked putting his hand out. "Feliciano Vargas but you can call me Feli." He chirped shaking Ludwig hand smiling. "Is your brother named Lovino." He frowned knowing the scary FCS teacher who gave hell to all the teachers and students and some rumors going around that the Spanish teacher was dating him or something crazy. "Si~" He chirped. "My Fratello hasn't caused any trouble has he? I am the new History teacher taking over for Lukas." He smiled.

Ludwig heard from a couple of kids in gym class that the Norway teacher was leaving or getting fired for working his students to hard or something stupid. "Oh its good they finally did it." Ludwig nodded smiling softly. Feli shook his head. "Oh ok bello insegnante diginnastica devo roba da fare!" Feli chimed kissing his cheeks quickly before running down the hallway. Ludwig touched his cheeks in shock not in disgust. The young Italian lips were warm and soft and he smelled like a girl. Maybe he was a girl with a secret vagina or something. Ludwig shook his head tiredly as he walked into the locker room pulling out his paper work out ready for hell.

"Did you hear about the new teacher?" Was the first word Ludwig heard as the children filed in putting on their gym uniform laughing and talking loudly. "He is so nice! He is the only teacher who didn't give us homework on the first day!" A boy with a sailor hat smiled tugging on his friend hand who had bright red bows in her hair laughing. "KIDS!" Ludwig shouted as all the kids squeaked sitting in there spots. "TODAY WE DO 5 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL AND IN THE WOODS GET A MOVE ON!" He shouted in his deep voice. Some brave kids groaned as they started the faithful run around the school whining and talking about Feli. This only pissed him off more.


	2. Nothing Can Go Wrong With A Little Pasta

**Hey Hey my computer is bullshit so it shut down on me. Soooo this might be very bad and maybe good. Please follow this story and write feedback I love to hear it!**

**-TitanPandora ^J^**

Feliciano taught the class with a bright smile. He explained he lived in Italy and he had a brother who they all couldn't believe he was related to Lovino. He talked about his cat Italy that they cooed over until he promised them he would bring him one day to class. "So children this is Germany! I love this country its so cool!" Feli smiled pointing to the map as he went over the countrys. Peter leaned over to Michelle who was doodling in the margin of her notes. "He likes Germany." He whispered as Michelle looked over with confusion. " is from Germany you dumb butt!" Peter growled. "Are you seriously shipping teachers?" She hissed as Peter smirked

"I will make this true!" Peter announced in a soft whisper. "You forgetting Mr. Beilschmidt is totally homophobic remember when you were talking about Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Jones there daily activities and he almost gave you detention!" She scolded as Peter looked at Mr. Vargas prancing around the board pointing out other countries and explaining their cultures. "He is not." Peter finished as he leaned back. Kyle poked him in the back smiling. "It's so true." He whispered in his thick accent. "See!" Peter pointed out. "Peter is something happening?" Mr. Vargas stopped tilting his head frowning. "No No No! Were just fighting over which country is the one who created beer." Peter smiled as he folded his hand. "It was America." Mr. Vargas nodded as he went back to explaining about Africa

**Timeskipperooooo**

Feli was packing up some stuff and shutting his computer down. "Hey do you have a ride." The German he met this morning asked standing at the doorway. "Yeah with my fratello why?" Feli smiled standing up. He really liked this tall large German. He heard some students saying he was really mean but he wasn't to him so what were the point of being scared of the large teddy bear. "I just saw your brother leave the parking lot with Toni." Ludwig pursed his lips as Feli smiled dropped. "Oh come on. He said he'll give me a ride but he leaves with Toni to make out." Felicanio hissed as Ludwig just rolled his eyes.

"So you're taking a ride with me." He asked frowning. "Si, One minute." Feli slapped that smile back as he grabbed his computer and bag patting Ludwig's arm as he announced his presence. "Let's go." Ludwig smiled as he led him to the expensive looking car. "Wow it looks nice." He smirked as Ludwig coughed his shoulder so he could hide his blushing face as he slipped in and Feli jumped into the seat smiling brightly. "So you live were?" Ludwig asked as he gave him the GPS out of the glove compartment. "Oh." Feli frowned as he tapped into the machine keeping his eyes away from Ludwig

"This place?" He asked as Feli nodded eagerly as jumped out of the car. Ludwig followed him with a frown. "This place isn't very well looking." He looked at the warn out house. "I didn't get much money from my Nonno but I guess its home." Feli frowned as he pushed open the door. The house seemed homey and sweet. Plus the smell of the Italian filled his nostrils making him smile, oh how he wished he could home to this homey house and get hugged by the sweet teacher. "I should be going." He whispered blushing hard from the thought

"No please stay I can make pasta for you!" Feli announced grabbing his arm and dragging him into the warm kitchen. Warm sun shined through the window blinds. He was ready for Feli to break into singing like some stupid Disney princess. Feli fixed the pasta expertly. Ludwig watched like he hypostived by the quick movements over the flying spices and the mother-like tone Feli talked to him in. "Here you go." Feli smiled setting the plate down. One plate. "Where is your plate?" He asked as Feli pointed to the plate. "And my plate." Ludwig asked quietly. Feli pointed to the same plate. "I only have one clean plate so we'll eat off the same plate." He giggled as Ludwig sighed in defeat.

Ludwig listens to the sound of the silverware clanking on the plates as he closed his eyes. His fork tangled in some long piece as he sucked it up. Seems Feli had the same end as their lips met and Ludwig fell out his chair with a loud gasp.


	3. Lovino is an asshole

**Hey Hey friends! I see you guys are actually liking this. Oh and it makes me happy don't worry. So I'm now writing prompts and stuff. So check them out. Also in the future you can ask me to write about stuff. My ship list is long so don't worry if your ship is totally not from Hetalia**

**-With Love- TitanPandora**

Lovino walked into Feliciano's house. Of course he felt bad. He forgot about his little brother and left with tomato bastard instead. The house smelled like it always did. A fresh smell of pasta and exotic sauces. He was always sometimes jealous of his brother but he did cook a little better. Being the FCS teacher in all. He heard the sound of some movie. Maze Runner was it? Coming from the closed door of the living room. But in the kitchen one of the chairs were thrown laying on its side. A plate of pasta rested on the table. From the over turned chair there was a military jacket with those ugly green. He also took note of his brother's keys on the counter and his jacket. Did his brother have somebody over? Was his brother selling drugs? Was his brother having sex in the other room? All those thoughts played in Lovino mind as he crept over to the door.

He finally saw the movie was in fact Maze Runner the part were Thomas was being chased by those Griever things. His cute little brother was laying on the couch with Ludwig!? Lovino was about to blow a fuse. His brother was with that stupid homophobic gym teacher? And the worst part they were both sleeping next to each over. He wanted to kill the potato and kidnap his brother but what kind of brother would do such a thing. Lovino mind raised its hand slowly. But whatever. "FELICIANO ROMA VARGAS WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" He shouted. Feli jumped hearing his full name Ludwig turned around like some kind of gopher.

"Oh big brother. How was Antonio?" Feliciano said cutely trying to patch up this scary deal. His brother was steaming and it scared him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY BROTHER YOU POTATO BASTARD!" Lovino accused as Ludwig stuttered out of response. "I am old enough to do as I please Lovino!" Feliciano said loudly standing up. His cuteness being drained by his stubbornness. "No you don't get it! Ludwig is so off your league Feli. He is on earth and you're in space!" Lovino growled. "What do you mean!" Feli said. He wasn't really the sharpest knife in draw if you ask Lovino

"He is homophobic your one of the gayness most randomness person I know! You have no chance and I don't want your heart being shattered!" Lovino growled as Feli looked between the two his eyes watering like a water fall. Ludwig tried to say something but Feli was already out the door hearing his cries was like listening to a kicked puppy whining in a cage. Ludwig liked dogs and making those metaphors only hurt him worse picturing Feli as a puppy and Lovino crushing him with his boot. "What have you done you sick bastard." Lovino growled. "Get your stuff and leave before I throw you out myself. Causing my brother to have fantasy of nothing." He finished spatting the words hitting Ludwig like venom.

"Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies." Ludwig murmured as he brushed harshly pass Lovino making the smaller yelp in surprise. "Have fun in hell you whore." Lovino said brightly like a demon on the table as Ludwig stepped out the door slamming it. The cozy home only felt like a death trap now to Ludwig. He spent the last hour talking to Feli. Well after he fell out of the chair and proclaimed his love for the smaller boy who was almost about to fall out his. Now his brother brought the end to the night with lies. He wanted to climb the wall like some Disney movie coming to Feliciano's rescue but Ludwig felt like only sulking and explaining himself tomorrow.

**Sorry it is so short. I will hope to make it longer D:**


	4. Cold Hearted Bitch

**Guten morgen! Sorry school is mean and they give homework. Also I had play so yeah. A new character will be shown! His name is Ian Kelly Mr. Kelly he represents Antarctica and his nickname is Cold Hearted Bitch. Also it is kinda longer so yay!**

**-TitanPandora**

Ludwig felt like a hundred text books were on his chest as he drove fastly in the that Germanengineering sports car. "Lovino you bastard. You are the tomato bastard not Antonio. Why are you so mean." He murmured to himself angrily. He drove the car into the parking lot showing you he had been up all day angrily at Lovino. He bursted into the door seeing some of the students coming in and talking. Of course he glared at some of his nonfavorite students as he passed and went to the gym.

Ludwig stopped when he heard angrily yelling and a ruler snapping on a desk. It was a sound the teachers gotten use to. Ian could be this angry ball of fire. Last year he slapped a kid and sent the brat to detention. "Maybe Ian can help me." He murmured walking away. Maybe at lunch time before Feli could grab him or his brother he could talk to Ian, the evil Algebra 3 the highest math you can get. Most Asians and Chinese take his class. To give him some advice

Lunch time came around quickly as he dreaded he walked pass Lovino in the Spanish room who was glaring daggers at him. Antonio waved silently as Ludwig scoffed walking to the Algebra 3 room opening it up. As always the pale teacher with brown hair the color of caramel and glaring blue eyes glared at him. "Hello Ian, I'm gonna lay it straight. I need advice. Romance advice." He murmured like a child who was already scared out of their pants at him. Ian looked up standing up he was fairly small and only reached his biceps but his glare could kill a man.

"My advice." He scoffed rolling his eyes. Ludwig darted to his desk picking up the picture of the smiling male with black hair and brown eyes who had his arms around Ian's neck. "You know how you. Cold Hearted Bitch. Could get this thing." He pointed to Darwin as Ian snatched the photo. "I got him by being me. You-" Ian was cut off by Kyle who was standing in the door with a smiling face. "Kyle what do you want." He sighed setting the photo down upside down and walking to the kid.

"Err um I can't get how to do Perimeter and Area." He murmured as Ludwig went to leave but was caught by Ian's hand pushing him into a chair. "You see Kyle." He smiled brightly which look more evil then happily as he drew a large box on the board chalk sending it flurries. "You can't find out the area." He traced the area looking Ludwig straight in the eyes. "Then you can get into the Area." He pointed to the middle drawing an E. After explaining to the clueless kid and him leaving for Ian to shut and lock the door Ludwig tilted his head as Ian drew a large anime chibi looking picture of Feli. "You can't learn to love unless you know his body. Then the insides. Like his brother and shit." He hummed explaining.

"How did you know I was coming about Feli." He asked with a sly smile. "You look at him like you want to fuck him senselessly all the time. Who can kid me." He smiled as Ludwig blushed wildly. "Well thank you. I see my errors of my way. But really Darwin." He said walking out the door hearing it slam behind him. "Of course." He smiled to himself walking down the hallway. He could see a couple kids gathered around the door of Feli's class room. He could hear Lovino's voice perfectly and Feli's screaming. "Move." He ordered as the bright kids moved out of the way silently. He banged his shoulder on the door almost ripping it off the hinge. Arthur Kirkland the History 2 teacher which was a more advance history just looked playfully as Ludwig looked into the classroom

He could see Lovino trying to get his hand on Feli who was darting around the class room. Lovi was jumping on the desk yelling curse words as he jumped straight onto his brother was a loud thump. "HEY!" He shouted as the chaos stopped. Only a few girls giggled as Lovino looked up with a glare as he slammed the door shut so the kids couldn't hear. Every student outside put their ears to the door hearing their teachers fight.

"Really! Be a better example!" He shouted as Lovino and Feliciano looked like they were being scolded by their mother. "All I said was I still liked you and Lovi got made." Feli tattled as Ludwig just smiled as he put his arm around Lovino making the other man grimace and try to push off. "It's ok. Until I can figure you out I will soon become your home." Ludwig said with a bright heroic smile. Lovino just pretended to gag as he pushed himself out of Ludwig and ran to the door. Looking Ludwig straight into his eyes. "No." He said with a scary frown as he walked out. Feli just frowned as the kids piled in. "I'm sorry really. I don't hate you. Just give me some time." Ludwig said quietly.

"You can have time to think." Feli said softly putting up his lesson sheet up in front of their face as they did a quick kiss behind it. "I'll still be here." He added as Ludwig smiled and stride out the room. "Amaturs." Arthur snorted from the other side as Ludwig flicked his forehead and going back to his room.


	5. Hola amigo

**Thanks for reading make sure to comment~**

**-TitanPandora**

This week became hell for Ludwig. Now everywhere he went he seemed to notice every single couple in town reminding him he could have Feliciano if he wasn't such a pussy and just manned up and decided his feelings. Gay or not gay. Gay for Feliciano or Not gay at all and Feliciano is just a friend. Confusing stuff I know. Now he was eating in the teachers' lounge. Hearing the teachers life, for husbands and wives doing, and paints colors [Really Tino…]

So he was sitting in lounge listening to Tino who was gripping his arm yelling about how he didn't know the right color of his teacher? He was the very spontaneous art teacher from the northern part of Finland, and was supposedly married to Berwald for Swedish teacher. Which is totally true. Ian was off to the side munching on the standwhich glaring at everyone. And lastly Antonio sat over side sometimes popping into Tino's argument but kept a close eye on me and general. He was probably poisoned with Lovino's lies.

"Hello Toni!" Feliciano chimed strolling into the room with a plastic container of pasta. "Hola amigo!" Antonio chimed Feliciano gave a shy wave to Ludwig and one big smile to Ian who rolled his eyes. "Your shirt is—" TIno started pointing at Ian. "Baby blue now shut up." Ian snapped as Tino smiled widen breaking into more colors "Why are you here." Antonio started laughing as Feli tried picking the hot plastic up but hissed setting it down on the table quickly.

"Fratello told me to leave him alone." Feli frowned. "But I get to talk with you and Luddie." He smiled hugging my arm making me drop my fork loudly stabbing my leg making yell. Feli helped pull the fork out of my leg. Really how did I get it so stuck in there? "Ehhhhhhh." I hissed as Feli and Toni laughed it. I could faintly hear Ian soft laughing as Tino looked confused but giggled a bit. Lunch was good I could say. Well until Berwald came in and dragged Tino out. Really I was scared of him now since Lukas left. And Ian magically said he had to leave strolling out without kicking Toni's chair down making him yelp falling down and chasing Ian down the hall trying to get

Feli pursed his lips tightening his shoulders. He looked tense. "Why did Lovi tell you to leave." I finally breaked the silence. "He told me to hang out with you because he didn't love me anymore." Feli sniffed. Since I met this bundle of joy I figured out he was very emotional. I bet Lovino just told him playfully he didn't love him anymore and Feli took it to the other level.

I slowly put him into a hug patting his back with slow rubbing. "I'm sorry I think he was just kidding." I said slowly as Feliciano sobbed but it stopped quickly as he grabbed me before I could move. "I trapped you. Please come out with me Friday." He giggled as I stared at him. Sly bastard. "Fine." He finally said after a while and Feliciano looked like his world was made. "Yay! Bye Bye!" He giggled kissing my nose and skating out the room.


End file.
